


Ticklish

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 300 words, F/M, Gen, Triple Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 73. “Oh? Are you ticklish?” prompted by whistlingwindtree





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



Daisy let out an quite huff, shifting once again in the seat of the Quinjet. It was only her and Robbie on this plane so it was going to be a long flight with nothing to do. She let her gaze drift over to him, he looked as bored as she felt.

"So..." She started, "Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Robbie looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She crossed her arms, before bumping their shoulders together, "Unless you have a better idea?"

He looked around, "I spy?" he said weakly.

"Very funny."

"Fine, fine." He replied, pocketing his keys. She hadn't even noticed he'd been flipping them. Looks like she'd been as zoned out as he was "Uh...Truth?"

"Oh." She'd been expecting Dare, "Are you ticklish?"

"Pass."

Oh no he was not getting off that easy, "Hmm, I bet you're ticklish...right.." then she lunged, tugging his jacket aside and digging her fingers into his side. Robbie made an startled noise and tried to escape, but Daisy had planed for that, having secured her free arm around his back. He struggled harder between bouts of laughing, possibly crying, when she ran her free hand across his stomach. He jerked into her to avoid her merciless fingers, and ended up throwing her off balance. She gave a gasp of surprise as she slid out of the chair and she fisted her hands into Robbies jacket, taking him down with her.

It wasn't a long fall by any means, but the floor of the Quinjet was hard metal and it was made worse by the fact that Robbie landed on top of her. He pushed himself up, but Daisy caught him before he pull away completely.

"Menace."

"You love me." She said, before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
